


pencil me in

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Desk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flirting, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Summary: last request from january blurb week | “If you keep making those sounds I’m not going to be able to stop myself.” + voted dom carolWords: ~ 2.1k+Warnings: office sex, strap ons, teasing, desk sex, oral, um…etc.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	pencil me in

**Author's Note:**

> this took way too long but I hope it was worth the wait! also I might just become a commission-only writer for the moment to focus on school but we’ll see lol

It might’ve been underhanded, but it’s been a while since your last… _meeting_ with Ms. Danvers - understandable knowing you both had your own companies to run, and there hadn’t been any reason to have any private meetings to talk about your competitors ill business choices over a candle-lit dinner recently.

You knew the outfit would be more than enough to show her your other motives for scheduling a meeting in her office in the middle of the workweek - telling her assistant to pencil you in for _at least_ two hours in the other CEO’s schedule. Financing and marketing could use the extra time for their projects, they’d probably be glad that their meetings were pushed back thanks to you.

She was almost surprised to see you walk into her office, too focused on your revealing outfit to notice your hands locking the door behind you, giving herself another second more to look over you before returning to stare at her monitor - trying not to ogle you like a giddy schoolboy.

“Not excited to see me, Ms. Danvers? I figured your departments would be stressing you out more with the end of the fiscal year coming up.” You kept it all business making your way to her desk, leaning back and crossing your legs to tease her, _“I was hoping I could help relieve some of that so your HR department doesn’t go complaining about you in the breakroom.”_

Trying to ignore your overt passes, the other CEO leaned back in her chair with a polite smile, doing her best to stop herself from jumping you without lasting a simple conversation.

“I think you’re getting too comfortable in my building if you’re hanging around my breakroom instead of at your own company.” She smoothed her hair back with a grin, the messy bob replaced with a cool undercut since the last time you spent time with her, barely any tamer than her old hair, “is this really business to spare my poor HR department? Or is this visit pleasure?”

“I’d like to consider it a two-for-one type deal.” The pleasantries were all part of the game between you two, the unspoken relationship and promise to rely on each other through it all, even without openly admitting that she ended her playboy habits for you and the same for you with her. You didn’t bother to follow as she stood up and moved around her office, shutting your eyes as she closed the blinds aimed at the open spaces on the rest of the floor, knowing she was getting ready for you. “I keep telling you to invest in the one-way glass - bulletproof and your workers won’t be able to see what you’re up to in here. I know you love the layout of my office, I could search for the blueprints and my contacts if you’d like?”

When you opened your eyes, Carol towered above you, her pristine shirt unbuttoned until the last few, pants already lowered to reveal the toy she must’ve been packing all day - hoping you might just stop by like a knight in some overdone fantasy. “Enough pleasantries - the next thing I want to hear out of your mouth is you moaning my name.”

It almost came out as a growl, all the stress and lack of any real break had added up the past few weeks, and now that you were finally here in her office, she couldn’t help but order you around - she’d make it up to you eventually.

Holding her gaze, you took the time to undress below her, heavy breaths hot on your body as she watched you strip. 

Once you were undressed, matching the naked state she was imagining in her head since you stepped in her office, Carol pulled you up and bent you over her desk, lifting your ass in the air, no time for foreplay or talking sweet in your ear, craving instead for the sound of your wet skin on hers and her name dripping from your lips like a sinner in a confessional.

She made sure to inspect you quickly, pleased at how wet you were for her already.

“What’s this? You’re already wet and I haven’t even done that much.” Carol mused aloud as her hand groped and massaged your ass and the other ghosted across your wet core. “What a good girl… so ready to be used by Master. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Fucked in my office like a cheap whore?”

Even pent up like this, she knew not to push too hard, knew that you were just as bad as her and needed the same release.

“I’ve been wearing this strap for you in case you visited for the past few weeks - stroking it when I’m alone in the office, always stopping myself from sending you videos of how much I wanted you. Can you imagine all my late nights alone at the office? Touching myself to our old videos and audios.”

At this point, her voice was like a low growl, her possessiveness finally peeking its head from her subconscious, barely contained movements to rub the strap against your folds, holding back just enough to stop herself from ramming into you and making you scream for her. 

You couldn’t think or defend yourself, too focused on the pleasure to reply, moaning and suddenly cursing yourself for edging each night leading up to this meeting, even doing it one last time before you came to visit, rolling your hips against hers, needy for more than just her endless teasing.

_**“If you keep making those sounds, I’m not going to be able to stop myself.”**_ Her voice was low as she held your hips down with a heavy hand, the other moving to pull your hair back and give her better access to your neck, the only warning before her lips wrapped around the exposed skin, knowing just where the hickeys and marks would be hidden from under your shirt. “Maybe I should’ve planned more meetings with you, could’ve covered you in hickeys and had you walking around dripping for me meeting with your shareholders - maybe they’d be more complacent with all those budget changes you try to throw at them seeing you so hot and bothered like this.”

She was taking her time with you, relishing in every drop of sweat and whimper that fell from your lips. 

Carol let you do what you wanted with the toy pressing against your folds so long as you didn’t try to slide it, another unspoken rule on the power divide when you slept together. 

Every whimper belonged to her when you were underneath her, and you’d follow every order so long as she was in charge.

It was the same respect and expectation when the roles were switched, and you were much too needy to even chance the risk that she’d be so pent up that she’d be willing to leave you like that as punishment. Not wanting to bother with a brat on top of all the other stress in her life. 

“Haven’t you had enough teasing?” Carol let out a small _tsk_ before you noticed that she let up on marking you, leaving a flourish of marks and bites all across your skin as she grinded slowly, pressing against your wet core. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

Just the added pressure was enough to make you shudder, a firm hand against your back, holding you down, waiting for the words to leave your lips before she made her move. 

“- want your thick cock fucking me and filling my hot cunt.” You gasped as her fingers ghosted over your back teasingly, trying to draw out as much fun as she could while you were being so complacent. _“Please, Master, I need you so bad.”_

It came out as a half sob, already so sensitive that you were certain you’d cum from the first stroke. 

Something Carol was looking forward to all afternoon. 

_“What’s that, baby? You wanna cum all over my cock that badly?”_ She’d stopped tracing shapes on your back to line up the toy to your entrance, arousal glistening under her bright office lights. _“Maybe I should just keep you here in my office, my own personal toy to use in meetings and calls…then you’d never have to worry about those in the HR Department complaining about my moods and walking around my company looking like a whore.”_

She didn’t give you a chance to respond, filling you completely in a single stroke, gripping your waist for leverage as she began to move, smiling to herself as you lost yourself to the pleasure, crying out as she fucked you through your first orgasm. 

_“You wanna walk through my halls looking like you’re about to film a scene - I’ll fuck you just like that.”_

Her hips slam into you with the intensity of a lover who’s been gone for far too long - all the yearning and longing exchanged for a near-feral desire to have you screaming her name. 

And soon enough she hears exactly that, the sound of your skin slapping together muted only by your moans, her grunts, and her name on your lips begging for more. 

“I forgot how perfect your pretty little pussy is for me - forgot how nice and sensitive you get.” The product holding her styled hair together was failing as Carol kept up her relentless pace, nails digging into your skin as you shuddered against her embrace. _“Give me one more orgasm like this, baby, one more and I’ll use my tongue to clean you up all nice.”_

Sensitive as you were, she didn’t let up the pace, grinning to herself with all her teeth on show as you moaned under her, all the games and respectability thrown out the window to appease some hunger that went ignored for far too long already.

Now that you were finally here with her, now that you both finally had the chance to unwind and let out your frustrations on each other - Carol would make sure that she milked it for all that it was worth. 

_“I know you like the back of my hand, baby,”_ her low voice cooed against your ear like that sweet, bubblegum pop song that was playing on the radio on your way to her office, a stark contrast to the strong hands holding you down, sloppy thrusts pushing you against the desk. _“You’re so close to cumming again - I know you, baby, know how all you can do is moan and cry out for me.”_

Hearing her talk about you that way as she was fucking you was too much to process, unable to control the cries and whimpers that fell from your lips as you came again - louder now than ever as Carol’s movements stilled, doing you one service by keeping you filled as you covered the toy and her desk in your juices, stopping herself from overstimulating you even further.

Though not quite exhausted as you, Carol still let herself fall somewhat limp onto your back, supporting herself with her arms to stop herself from crushing you completely, pressing light, fluttering kisses on your neck and back. 

“Such a good girl for me, let me know when you’re fine with me moving, okay?” She was brushing your hair with her fingers, still trying to catch her breath and calm herself down before moving any further, distracting herself with other thoughts. _“Sweet girl, you were so loud today - I wonder how many of my employees we scarred today.”_

“Well, if you listened to me for once and renovated your office, maybe your workers wouldn’t be so keen on hearing me scream for you.” You couldn’t help but huff and pout at her as she took your voice as a sign for her to remove herself from your dripping cunt, laying you on your back with the mindfulness of a small believer at the shrine of their greatest dream. 

She was breathless seeing you laid out on her desk like that, your chest still heaving as you steadied your breathing, watching her through half-lidded eyes, arousal and cum a mess on your legs, your cunt still red and twitching for her. 

“I’d say take a picture, but I don’t think your shareholders would appreciate the mistake of you pulling up my used pussy instead of the graphics showing the percentile growth of your products in the market.”

Carol couldn’t help but scoff as she fell to her knees, propping your legs over her shoulders so she could lick you clean, alternating with long strides of her tongue, kisses, and the lightest kitten licks she could manage - unable to stop herself from the lightest of teases. 

_“I’d have to say that those shareholders would be blessed if they ever saw a glimpse of what I’m about to get my mouth on.”_

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this or any of my other works please kudos/comment/or donate to me on my kofi
> 
> kofi: kofi.com/chuwaeyo


End file.
